Asking Sokka
by Sakae Kashiwagi
Summary: Aang has something to ask Sokka about Katara. No matter Sokka's answer though, Aang will do what he believes is right.


Aang paced back and forth around the campsite. He was determined but still scared.

_I WILL ask Sokka for Katara's hand in marriage._

He clutched the betrothal necklace tightly in his fist. It was a round amulet carved out of white stone with a blue sheen. Like Katara's mother's necklace, it was firmly attached to a dark band. The design had taken him weeks to figure out and carve. It was simple enough, yet beautiful. The airbender symbol and the waterbender symbol wove together fluidly on the shining surface.

_Well, a long time ago when I saved that village from the volcano, Sokka said he knew I liked her and that he was okay with it…_

Sokka, of course, had thought that he had been talking about a completely different girl.

Aang shoved the necklace in his pocket and ran down to the river where Sokka was still trying to catch a fish.

_It looks like he caught something. Maybe he'll be in a better mood._

"Ugh! I am so mad!" Sokka shouted standing waist deep in the running water fully clothed.

Aang came to a skidding stop at the riverbank. "Uh… why?"

"Because! It took forever to catch just these!" Sokka came walking toward the shore. "Do you wanna waterbend me dry or what?"

Aang complied by giving the water in Sokka's clothes back to the river.

"Here, hold this." Sokka handed Aang the stick with two fish skewered on it. Aang cringed.

Sokka then proceeded to hunt for more fish, ignoring the Great Avatar who stood awkwardly behind him.

Aang coughed nervously.

Sokka stared suspiciously over his shoulder at him. "You didn't come here to help me kill meat did you…"

_Of course not._ "I actually wanted to ask you something."

Sokka whipped around. The suspicious look still plastered across his face. "What is it?"

Aang fidgeted under Sokka's stare. _He looks kinda scary… But I'll still ask her to marry me no matter what he says._

oOo

Katara pet Appa back at camp. "Toph."

"Huh?"

"Where did the boys go?"

"The river."

"Oh."

Katara smiled to herself as she thought of Aang.

_He hasn't changed hardly at all. He's still funny and yet wise. He's kind and so strong. He's gotten so tall and… handsome though, especially when he took his shirt off._

She felt heat rush to her face.

_Don't think about that! He's the Avatar. He is supposed to be the keeper of peace between the nations and…_

But he likes you.

_He just has a crush. It's natural and will go away._

He's had a crush for years and has risked his life for you. That sounds like love to me.

_Oh shut up…_

After Katara finished arguing with herself for the millionth time without reaching any kind of resolution, she went to sit down and watch the flames dance in the fire pit. Sokka sure was taking his time to get dinner.

_Aang did tell me about an Avatar before him who had a wife…_

oOo

Sokka's face fell expressionlessly as Aang said the next few words, "Sokka, I would like your blessing when I ask for Katara to be my wife."

"…"

"Um… Sokka?"

Sokka folded his arms across his chest and stared at the young bald man holding a stick of fish. "You… marry my sister?"

"Yeah." Why is he staring at me like this…

"I was wondering when you would ask me this." Sokka's stare was grave, his voice stern. "I've seen the way you look at her."

Aang sweated profusely.

"You better marry her." Suddenly Sokka slapped Aang on his shoulder and laughed maniacally.

_What? _"What?" A large goofy grin began to stretch across Aang's face.

"I've seen the way she looks at you to! I thought you'd never ask! Then I'd have to kill you of course, but never mind that. Hurry up and go to her." Sokka pushed Aang away.

When Aang began to disappear into the trees Sokka shouted, "You better make me a proud uncle!"

Aang turned red but his grin only grew wider.

_Did that really just happen? Hah. Thanks Sokka._

oOo

Katara watched Aang emerge from the trees holding a stick with fish on it. _Finally, he's back!_

"Dinner!" She shouted gleefully. She ran over to him and took the stick.

He looked at the stick alarmed as if he hadn't known it was even there. _Oh yeah, I forgot I was carrying that…_

She took it to the fire and began to prepare the food.

He smiled after her. Reaching into his pocket, he grasped the smooth necklace.


End file.
